El examen de ingles y historia
by Hambo4
Summary: En memoria de Chespirito
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días a todos como están? dijo prescott. Bien dijo gatomon, y tu quien eres dijo prescott, soy gatomon, gatomamon? que no, y bueno que haces aquí en esta fan fic? Solo vine a avisarte que seré tu nuevo gato y además que tienes que hacer un examen de ingles y historia obligatoriamente para ver que tan bueno eres, fuera de aquí y prescott echo de una patada a gatomon, espera que un examen de ingles y historia no manches dijo prescott, bueno ya que, pero en que lugar miren el gato dejo esto, lugar mi escuelita Unogopaz.

Despues...Llega poe hola querido profesor! dandole una manzana.Y como esta? bien dijo el profesor jirafales, buenos días dijo patana entregándole una sandia, buenos días querido profesor dijo crem entregándole una manzana, buenos días dijo gra el gato dandole una manzana. Bien empecemos con el examen, espere falta prescott, dijo gra, el se fue a comprar una manzana dijo poe, y como lo sabes? es que en la esquina me dijo o me das dinero o te rajo toda la cara. En ese momento llega prescott llorando, que pasa? dijo el profesor jirafales,es que me comí su manza, esta bien dijo el profesor jirafales, pero eran dos y con una mas serían tres, descuida toma una, gracias, oye esa manzana de la di yo pasa dijo gra, y si yo se la quiero dar que? bueno pero no se olvide cuando ponga las calificaciones, ta ta ta ta ta ta TA! les aclaro una cosa a mi nadie me compra con manzanas, pero con una sandia si dijo gra, el profesor jirafales le mira con seriedad a gra, con un mango? con un plátano? con jícama? con una mandaría? me doy dijo gra. Siéntate dijo el profesor jirafales, acúsalo con tu mamá dijo cream, cream! presente ve la cara del profesor y se sienta, ok vamos a comenzar con el examen de ingles, no pues que fácil por que solo tienes que decir las cosas al revés, de donde sacaste que el ingles se dice al revés, pues si por que para decir a un chico envés de decir ven le dices boy, muy mal muy mal es que en inglés a los niños les dicen boy, si y a las niñas les dicen boya dijo gra bien bien dijo el profesor jirafales y dime como se dice amarillo en inglés? Amarillow, no es cierto amarillo se dice yellow, ha ha ha que bruto póngale cero dijo prescott, pero por que si él contestó bien, no el dijo hielo y el hielo no es amarillo, y que a tal si es un raspado de piña dijo patana, y empieza una discusión en todos, silencio silencio silencio! Poe contesto bien y ya dijo el profesor jirafales, si pero me tocaba a mi dijo gra, eso es cierto a ver gra en inglés azul se dice blue y azul fuerte? blue demon dijo gra, el huracán Ramires, el santo?, el cumpleaños, el gallo de Jalisco? me doy, bueno a ver si se aprendieron los nombres los animales, si este se llama poe, mírelo eh mírelo eh, dijo poe,yo estoy hablando de los nombre en inglés no en español, que? dijo poe a ver cream como se dice conejo en inglés? rabbit hay preguntaron todo el cuerpo no solo el rabito dijo patana,se ve que tienes muchas ganas de contestar patana, quien yo no mejor otro día, que otro y que nada dime como se dice perro en inglés dijo el profesor jirafales,firulays dijo patana no dijo el profesor jirafales, como si conocí un perro que se llamaba firulays, pero yo estoy hablando en todos en general dijo el profesor jirafales no pues de preferencia, no perro en inglés se dice dog, ah dog pero yo se como se llaman los amantes de los perros se les llaman drogadictos, mejor cállate a ver poe como se dice León en inglés, lion, y en inglés? gorralion dijo gra, mal a ver prescott como se dice burro, botellita de querer dijo prescott ,yo digo en inglés, profesor dijo prescott, QUE? no yo digo que solo me se como se dice profesor en inglés, y como se dice, teacher, bien y profesora, catcher, no se dice lo mismo dijo el profesor jirafales, se dice lo mismo? dijo prescott, si por que la palabra no tiene género entendistes prescott? si profesora.


	2. El examen de historia

Todos están platicando en el salón, silencio,silencio,SILENCIO! dijo el profesor jirafales, el profesor jirafales parece rata de alcantarilla dijo prescott cuando todos ya se habían callado, que dijiste prescott? yo nada dijo prescott, como que ni dijo que se parecía a rata de alcantarilla dijo gra, ya vas ver, ORDEN, ORDEN grito el profesor jirafales, vas a ver a la salida dijo prescott, acúsalo con tu mama dijo cream, basta dijo el profesor jirafales, recuerden que todavía falta el examen de historia, hay si pero sin trampas dijo patana, como que sin trampas? si por que nos pregunta cosas que ni nosotros hubiéramos nacido dijo patana,de eso se trata la historia, claro lo dice porque le conviene dijo patana, ya mejor silencio dijo el profesor jirafales, poe que paso el 15 de septiembre de 1810? pregunto el profesor jirafales, estaba muy enfermo dijo poe, estaba muy enfermo? si por que le dolía mucho y se le paso toda la noche dando gritos de dolores, 15 de septiembre fue el grito de la independencia por que lo hicieron en el pueblo de dolores dijo el profesor jirafales, donde vivió lolita? pregunto cream, si y lolita era la esposa de el cura Hidalgo verdad profesor dijo gra, no el cura Hidalgo no era casado, hay como no si aquí en el libro dice Don Hidalgo y costilla dijo gra, si pero ese era su segundo nombre, Hidalgo no estabs casado con lolita verdad? dijo prescott, exacto dijo el profesor jirafales, estaba casado con España dijo prescott, claro, que? pregunto el profesor jirafales, si por que Hidalgo era el padre de la patria y España era la madre patria, mira mejor continuamos patana quien fue el principal enemigo de doña josefa ortiz de dominguez? dijo el profesor jirafales, pues quien la dibujo en la moneda de 5 pesos dijo patana, me refiero cuando los insurgentes tenían que levantarse en armas saben cual es el principal obstáculo que tuvieron los insurgentes, pregunto el profesor jirafales, los semáforos, este los topes, los baches, este los tranvías, los policías me doy dijo gra, no me refiero a la calle de los insurgentes, dijo el profesor jirafales, a eso lo sabe patana por que su tío estuvo en el ejército de Hidalgo dijo gra, mi tío estuvo en el ejército de Hidalgo? si por que en el libro dice que antes el ejército de Hidalgo era una chusma, si pero por eso se tuvieron que levantarse en armas saben por que tenían que lenvatarse dijo el profesor jirafales,por que estaban acostados dijo prescott, mejor cállate quieres dijo el profesor jirafales aver cream donde firmaron el acta de independencia? en la parte de abajo de la hoja dijo cream, mejor pasemos a otra cosa aver gra con que fusilaron a Maximiliano, con carabinas, este con ametralladoras, con flechas, este con bombas atómicas, a balazos me vuelvo a dar, poe qué hizo Moctezuma antes de morir, pregunto el profesor jirafales,agonizar dijo poe, mejor olvídalo patana, no vino dijo patana, que? que diga presente, olvídalo Prescott, presente, que hizo pancho villa después de tomar Tehuacán? repitió dijo prescott, vamos acuérdate por que fue famoso Pancho villa, por que tenía buena memoria dijo prescott, porque tenía buena memoria dijo el profesor jirafales, si por que yo vi una estatua que decía a la memoria de pancho villa, el profesor jirafales se sienta en su escritorio, háganme el favor de tomar sus libros y escuchen con ante nación mientras tengan un libro en las manos serán gente de bien, nunca dejen los libros en pocas palabras cuando tengan un libro en las manos serán como yo, y todos lanzan sus libros al suelo, y el profesor jirafales empieza a llorar mientras que los demás empiezan a hacer relajo


End file.
